Sometimes Things Backfire
by mariko05
Summary: Veronica and Lamb look into the death of Weevil's uncle and they find something not so surprising.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I own absolutely nothing...although I wish I did...  
Anyways, read and review please. Hope you enjoy!

Sometimes Things Backfire

**Chapter One**

It isn't everyday that Veronica Mars deigns to acknowledge your existence. Especially when she considers the job you're doing obsolete, since she believes that her and her father are doing it for you. But here she is, standing in the rain outside your doorstep practically begging for your help.

"I'm not begging," she retorts.

Oops…Did I say that out loud?

"Well well, if it isn't little Miss Mars asking for _my_ help," I smirk.

"Get over yourself already, _deputy_…"

Just to piss me off, I'm sure.

Its already midnight and I'm not in the mood for Veronica's wise-ass remarks. If there is a purpose to her visit I hope she reveals it soon.

"It's_ Sheriff_ to you, Mars."

I say this, but she's already pushing past me into my bachelor pad.

"_Yes Veronica_, of course you are welcome to walk into my house without asking permission," I say sarcastically.

She ignores me. No surprise there.

I see her eyes widen as she scans her surroundings.

"Wow Lamb, they must really _not_ be paying you if you can't afford furniture. Does this speak to your abilities as a sheriff?"

She is still standing with her back to me surveying the room as I tell her that I don't give a damn what she thinks.

She replies that she thinks Madison _would_ mind with my sparse living situation.

_Fuck_. The day that Veronica doesn't know anything about my personal life is the day that I will resign as sheriff. If the job doesn't kill me first.

"Madison is none of your business, Veronica, " I respond.

"Yep, she sure isn't," she says absentmindedly.

By now it is already twelve fifteen in the morning, and I am walking towards her.

As I get closer to her I feel the heat radiating off her body and the smell of vanilla spice.

"Why are you here, if not to torture me?"

She gives me a small smile, "How exactly do I torture you?"

She rests her hand on my chest.

"Umm…" I could only swallow.

She lets out this peal of laughter. "You should see your face! Oh my god!"

I'm not smiling.

"I was only kidding!"

Well, that's a relief.

"Okay, so seriously. Why are you here?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

So we stand in silence for a few minutes in my living room as Veronica thinks of a way to ask for my help.

"I know how to ask for your help," she says. "I just don't want to."

Then why the hell are _you_ even here?

"I need your help."

"That wasn't so hard now, was it?" I ask.

She scowls at me. "Let me get this out there. You are my last resort. I am only asking you because my father is out of town for a couple weeks looking for bail jumpers or something equally heinous…I don't know…"

I look at her skeptically. "This is how you grovel? No bent at the knee, praying to God, _I love you Lamb_ groveling?"

She looks at me straight-faced, "You know the Mars' don't grovel."

"Well, I will have to look at my schedule," I respond.

Of course I have nothing to do, but I can't make her think I seem pathetic.

She rolls her eyes at me as if to say, _you wish you had a schedule_.

"I'm all yours, baby."

"Good."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Its Friday afternoon and normally I would leave work early, and go to the nearest bar in hopes to get drunk and get laid. But today is going to be different. Instead, Veronica has sweet-talked me into helping her with some case she promised a friend she'd look into. I'm just hoping that this doesn't get us both killed. Because let's be honest, I'm too young to die.

I reach Dog Beach at ten to seven in the evening. I was thinking that I would have plenty of time to think about how to back out of our plan. I mean, what _normal_ girl is early? Apparently Veronica isn't normal. She is already waiting impatiently for me in her LeBaron. As I turn into the parking lot she _practically_ attacks me as I get out of my car.

"What the hell took you so long?" she asks me.

"What do you mean?"

Seriously, she needs a watch. I'm early.

"I'm early," I remind her.

She looks impatient. "We agreed on six thirty."

And apparently she also suffers from dementia.

"No,_ you_ agreed on six thirty; I said seven."

"Whatever," she says. "You're here now."

"About that…"

"You are not backing out now," she tells me sternly.

I guess I can't back out now. She reminds me of my older sister, Elizabeth. Kind of acts like her too. _Scary_.

She starts pulling out bags from the backseat of her car. She hands me an Argyle sweater, Aviator shades, and an expensive looking watch.

"I hope this isn't from your dad's _personal_ collection," I say sarcastically.

Veronica has a _flashback_.

"You know what, this is important. You remember this. I used to be cool!" Keith exclaims.

Veronica's_ flashback_ ends.

Veronica has this dreamy smile on her face.

"Hello there?" I wave my hand in her face.

"What?" she snaps.

"Why am I dressed like your father?"

"You are not dressed like my father," she defends.

"Well, I don't look cool."

She responds, "I had to geek-ify you."

I stare at her dumbly, "Come again?"

She looks impatient again. "Geek-ify. Make you look like a geek."

"Well that clarifies things."

I can tell my sarcasm is getting on her nerves. Well, her secrecy is getting on _my_ nerves.

Now that she is done fussing over what I'm wearing, I took a good look at her. She is wearing a light grey tweed pantsuit, silver heart-shaped necklace, and has curled her hair into soft waves that flow down the sides of her face. However, what really stood out about her appearance was the sparkly rock that sat on her engagement finger.

"Uh, Veronica, what's that?" I ask, pointing to her finger.

"We're engaged, okay?" she snaps. "Now get in the car!"


	4. Chapter 4

In this chapter I've used lyrics from McCartney's song _I've Just Seen a Face_.

**Chapter Four**

"So Veronica," I say casually, "where exactly are we going?"

She ignores me as the wind is blowing through her wavy hair and she blasts Paul McCartney.

"_And I want all the world to see we've met. Na na na, na na na…_"

She is singing, surprisingly in tune, at the top of her lungs. I'm surprised that Veronica is letting me glimpse this wild-child part of her self. I smile as I lean back in the passenger seat and close my eyes.

"Wake up Lamb! We are going to be there any minute."

I open my eyes reluctantly. As I glimpse the _Weevil Motors_ sign I realize what she wants to do.

"No, no, no, no, no. There is _no_ way that either _you_ or _I_ are going in to investigate his uncle's death. _No_ way."

She shrugs, "Why _not_?"

"Do you even know _how_ he died?" I ask.

"No. But that's what I'm paid to find out, isn't it?" She smiles. "Actually, that is what _you're_ paid to find out if you were doing your job right."

Touché, Veronica.

She looks over at me, "Well suit yourself, I'll go in there by myself. So, if I'm not out of there by seven forty-five, you need to call for backup."

It's seven o'clock _now_. I'm supposed to worry about her safety for the next, _oh_, forty-five minutes.

She has already parked her car and gets out.

_Shit_. If only she knows what I know. Then she wouldn't be so eager to look into Weevil's uncle's death. But she's already gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note**: I _love_ reviews.**  
**

**Chapter Five**

Within strides I reach Veronica. I grab her arm, roughly, and twist her around to face me.

"Veronica," I say sternly. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

She gives me this pointed stare, as if to say, _get your fucking hands off me_. I let her go reluctantly, but I make sure that I am not too far behind her when she resumes walking again.

But just as she reaches the front of the building she stops suddenly.

"Change of heart?" I whisper.

Her blue eyes flash with determination and she replies, "You wish."

She stiffens. "We need _fake_ names."

_Obviously_. I don't think her calling me Sheriff Lamb would go over too well here.

"You are going to be _Mitchell Bedford_, and I am going to be _Sarah Garrison_."

Then she grabs my arm and almost fearlessly she pushes the door open. Almost immediately there is an associate on our tail.

"Hello there," the associate smiles at us.

"Why hello," Veronica says in greeting. Veronica's goofy smile, high-pitched voice, and shaking of her head (from side to side) would make any guy want to cringe.

"How can I help you?"

"Oh, well, my fiancé and I are looking for our first car. _You know_; the first car when we're married. I'm so excited; aren't you sweet-pea?"

They are both looking at _me_. I'm supposed to be _sweet-pea_? Kill me now.

I'm so embarrassed all I can do is nod in response.

"Well," the associate smiles at us, "there are lots of options."

He brings us around to the first car when we hear a scuffle from behind the glass door that holds all the cubicles. We can hear everything perfectly.

"What the _fuck_?"

We can hear cubicles getting knocked over and although I had the urge to go in there and break it up I knew that if I blew our cover everything would go to _hell and a handbasket_.

The associate smiles as if nothing is wrong and continues on with his spiel. "This sports car has four finishes: black, yellow, chrome blue, and silver. It has airbags in…"

But I've already stopped listening, hoping for something, anything, that I can take back with me to the station. No such luck.

Then, Weevil aimlessly walks out from behind those glass doors and winks at Veronica.

Veronica takes her hand in mine and I can feel her slip a tiny piece of paper into it. She drops her hand. As I am about to read the paper, the person I was hoping we _wouldn't_ meet comes into my line of vision.

"Well, what do we have here?" he sneers.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**_  
_

_ Great_. _Just fucking great_.

Veronica and I are staring at the face of none other than Fighting Fitzpatrick head honcho, Liam Fitzpatrick.

This investigation has just taken a turn for the worst.

Veronica may be a quick thinking gal, but Liam can see through anyone. Plus, on his side, he _know_s everyone, including Neptune County Department Sheriff Don Lamb. _That would be me_.

"Do you see honey," she says sickeningly sweet, "The head of Weevil Motors has come to greet us. He must have heard you are pulling in the big bucks."

I can see that Liam thinks this is funny. He walks towards us and I am trying to hug Veronica close enough to me that if something should happen I can protect her.

This is an improvement for me. This is the first time I've wanted to protect Veronica from anything. Normally I think she can take care of herself. This time I _know_ this is beyond her.

In a second she _knows_ this too.

In two steps Liam reaches from behind me and grabs Veronica. He twists her arm around and I can't react fast enough to stop him. I hear Veronica whimper softly and feel guilty that I thought all those terrible things about her before. He presses her close to his body; so close that I am sure she can feel his body heat.

He directs his attention to me. "You and this," he gestures towards Veronica, "this pretty little blonde can come in here and think everything will be okay. It _won't_. Let this be a warning to _both_ of you."

It happened in a flash.

From behind, two guys ambush me and cover my face with a cloth drenched in some gas that knocked me right out. They must have knocked her out too, because the next thing I know we have been dumped in an abandoned warehouse, probably in the middle of nowhere, and she is curled up in pain.

As I try to wake up I see a trail of blood leading to Veronica. I wish I could help her but her hands have been bound behind her back, and I have been bound to a pole. _A pole? Really? Did this used to be a strip club?_

I keep hearing her whimpers and desperately want to reach out to her.

"Veronica," I whisper, "what's wrong?"

Her only reply is more whimpers of pain.

"Veronica," I say loudly. "What's wrong?"

Still, only whimpers.

As she moves slightly, I see an unmistakable green image that makes me sick.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

_I told Veronica from the very start that this was going to be a bad idea. She is a very stubborn girl and refuses to listen to me. I wish I knew how to get through to her. But I don't. And I think I remember the reason._

_Flashback_.

"Hey V, what's up?" I asked newly twelve-year old Veronica.

She smiled shyly, blushing, unable to meet my eyes. "Not much," she whispered back.

"Whatcha doin' here? You know your dad is out."

She blushed a deeper red and is still unable to meet my eyes. "I know."

_Hehe…She has a crush on me. The Sheriff's daughter…how cute…_

I let her sit in the guest lounge with a soda waiting for her father. Less than an hour later, just when Veronica looked like she is about to fall asleep my new girlfriend, Amy showed up at the station.

_I know the rules. No girlfriends allowed. But come on; she was my first love and she's from out of town. It wasn't like I could kick her out. She had nowhere else to go. Plus, when you are young and stupid you do young and stupid things. Like trying to show your girlfriend a good time while you are __**at**__ the station and __**on duty**__. Trust me, it didn't end well._

"Amy?" I stood up when she arrived.

Veronica snapped her head up when she saw this new girl and watched intently at our interaction.

"Hi sweetie," she said to me as she leaned forward for a chaste kiss on the cheek.

_Trust me, this girl was anything but chaste. She was the kind of girl that all your friends are jealous of, and the girls always hold onto their boyfriends a little tighter. She was a heartbreaker and left destruction in her wake._

It was pretty quiet at four in the afternoon on a Tuesday. So I decided that I wanted to show her around. I can't help but show off. I beckoned towards Veronica.

"Hey V…kid! Can you just sit here for a second and answer the phones until I come back from the washroom?"

She looked hesitant for a moment, than she sat down at the desk as I stood up.

"I'll be a minute," I promised her.

She nodded.

About twenty minutes later I still hadn't returned. Veronica was stumbling over words because her father, the Sheriff was interrogating her on my whereabouts.

When I finally appeared, about thirty minutes after that, mussed up and hazy with arousal, V's father was pissed off to say the least. He took me aside and lectured me on abusing my role and using _his_ daughter as a go-between to getting what _I_want. He told me if I value my job that I shouldn't be bringing my girlfriend to the station and I shouldn't be having sex with her at the station.

_Okay, she's not that sleazy. We didn't have sex._

I had to apologize to Veronica and she forgave me. I think it had a lot to do with that she had a crush on me.

_But hey, that all changed within five minutes of each other._

I heard her tell her father goodbye as I was leaving with Amy. We were outside, and we thought we were alone because she started complaining about _that stupid little bitch_ that tattled to her daddy about what had happened.

"_Yeah_, I can't believe that _little bitch_ would do that to me. I should have known that she was jealous because I _have you_."

"Hey, well, you like someone with a little _something_. She's too young to know what _you_ want. She'd be too young to give it too you anyways. Why do you care what she thinks about you anyways? She's only your boss' daughter."

"Amy," she looked at me. "I don't give a _fuck_ about Veronica."

I don't know how much Veronica heard of the conversation, but I heard her fleeing from the scene.

_End Flashback_.

So I'm pretty sure that it was a big deal to Veronica. She didn't talk to me for years after that fateful day. The next time that I saw her was after "the rape" and I can testify she was never the same girl again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

I didn't realize how tired I really was until I woke up from my dream with a start. The smell of gasoline being poured around the warehouse was enough to get me to look around. I see Liam, probably in a manic state, laughing hysterically, as he pours from several cans of gasoline. He's humming some Irish ditty and he looks as if he'll be genuinely happy to see this place burn down.

_Burn baby burn_.

I look over to Veronica when I realize she is still curled up in a ball groaning. I'm not sure I know what the hell is wrong with her, but it must be very painful. I definitely know that they "branded" her; their green four-leaf clover tattoo was symbol enough. I see crusted blood clinging to her leg and hope that it doesn't mean what I think it means.

_She may have been through a lot already, especially if the blood means what I think it means, but in some respects she brought this "hell on earth" onto herself. I can't believe she promised Navarro she would look into his uncle's death. And I can't believe she dragged me into this. I not only feel guilty (because I'm the Sheriff), but I am also missing what could possibly have been a "hot" date._

"Hello kids," Liam says gleefully. He looks over at Veronica in disgust. "Why the fuck are you keeled over. Its not like we _raped_ you. We just gave you a little going away present."

_I'm relieved that they didn't rape her_.

Veronica only groans in response.

"What?" Liam shouts.

Veronica doesn't respond.

He kicks her in the stomach. "What is it?"

Veronica becomes sick and vomits on Liam's shoes.

_Bad move V. He's gonna be pissed off now._

Liam is shaking with anger. He looks like he can't believe that she would do something so disrespectful.

_Not that either of us respect him, or anything_.

He kicks her once more, very hard in the stomach. Then he gets bored and focuses on the bigger picture. He finally finishes with the gasoline, so none of us can breathe the smell is so strong.

"_Well_, it's been fun. I'll be back to bury your ashes." He laughs hysterically at this before he leaves. Then he throws a match onto the gasoline-drenched concrete.

_Oh shit, what are we going to do now?_

Within minutes the place is covered in flames. I feel the heat against my skin and it is scorching. I would call Deputy Sacks, except in the scuffle Liam must have grabbed all my electronic devices and destroyed them. All my lame work photos, lunch schedules, meetings, and such were all on my phone. Now nothing.

_Great. Now I know what they mean by work hazards_.

I see gleaming silver coming out of Veronica's pocket and wonder why she has a knife in her pocket.

Now is not the time for thinking. Now is the time for action.

"Veronica?" I shout.

Through her whimper of pain she answers, "Yeah."

"I need you to slide closer to me so I can reach your back pocket."

"The knife?" she moans.

"Yeah. The knife."

It takes her a full five minutes for her to reach me, even though she is less than a foot away. I struggle, but finally I am able to knock the knife from Veronica's pocket to the ground. My hands are still tied to the pole, but I am able to slide them down and reach of the knife. With the knife in my mouth I am able to free Veronica. She has the longest time freeing me, and by this time almost the whole warehouse is on fire and it looks like there isn't a way for us to get out alive.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Outside isn't any better; the smoke is still thick in the air, Veronica is still half unconscious, and _I can't believe people do this sort of thing for a living_. Not the _burning_ of abandoned warehouses, but rescuing those who get caught in them. Just as I watch the last of the building become engulfed in flames both Veronica and I black out.

Veronica comes to consciousness first, and I end up waking up with my head in her lap. I start choking and she pushes back some of my hair with her hand.

"I'm so sorry," she whispers. "I…"

I shift a little in her lap and she backs away in pain.

"Veronica…we need to find a hospital."

"I'll be fine," she shrugs it off. "Lets just find some water."

Two minutes after Veronica starts walking, she collapses and I carry her the rest of the way. What seems like weeks, probably only took me three hours to find a cabin. It looks abandoned and I need to rest. Veronica doesn't look like she can travel much longer. I remember her telling me that her and Logan are on the outs, her father is out of town, and I'm the only viable option she had to help her help Weevil. I still don't understand what they have going on together. What? Is this _friends-with-benefits_?

There is a tiny cot in the corner of the room and I place her down. She continues groaning fitfully in her sleep, while I look around hoping that there is something to eat, or at the very least, hoping they keep bottles of water hidden somewhere on the premises. I find the water without any problems and I decide to sit with Veronica.

For the next hour and a half I sit with Veronica while she sleeps. I'm hoping this doesn't sound too creepy, but I think I might be falling in love…maybe not _love_…but I'm falling into something…_a black hole, maybe_?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where the _fuck_, are they?" Liam screams. "Come out, come out, wherever you are?"

He stomps around the remaining ashes of the building, not realizing that if they truly burned to the ground that they wouldn't be _living_ anymore. I'll just say his anger is the root of his stupidity. Normally Liam is fairly smart.

"I promise I won't chop you into tiny little pieces!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the sun sets that night I pick up Veronica and continue on our little journey back to Neptune. I have no idea what direction we're headed in, but hopefully we'll find someone soon.

Veronica wakes up around eight o'clock.

"You know, your back is probably killing you. I can walk."

"Yeah," I say sarcastically. "How are you going to swing that? He kicked you in the stomach. You might have broken ribs, or something."

"If I can talk to you, I doubt I have broken ribs."

"Whatever Veronica, just sleep."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey woman, where's my food?" Keith Mars yells this as he swings open the door to their apartment.

"Veronica?" He calls when there isn't an answer. "Veronica?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"_Veronica?_" Liam sang. "Where art thou, Veronica?"

Liam began kicking the ashes from the building around, only bending over to inspect larger pieces. So far, from his criminal expertise that there were no human remains (which pissed him off). He would hate if _this_ little bitch had outwitted him.

"Get Danny and Johnny down here now!" Liam yells into the phone before hanging up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I feel that my back is breaking while Veronica is sleeping in my arms. I want to rest, but that could give Liam the lead on finding where we are (if he's smart enough to know we are _still_ alive).

"_Don_," Veronica moans.

_Don? _When has Veronica ever used my first name? I didn't know she even knew my first name. _Whoa_…that came out of left field.

"_Don?_"

"Yeah, Veronica?"

"Are we there yet?"

Veronica passes out before I can answer her, and when I look up I realize we are standing behind a diner beside a highway. Not recognizing which highway, I have to walk the extra fifteen minutes (because Veronica is now kind of heavy) to the side of the road.

I set Veronica on the pebbly ground and attempt at hitchhiking. I walk down the road a bit and stick my thumb out. Nothing seems to be working. I head back to Veronica and she's gone.

I can't believe that I only leave for less than twenty minutes and she strands me here. I decide to go inside the diner to ask for help. It turns out, however, that Veronica has thought of the same thing.

"Can I use your phone?" Veronica asks, half groggily, to the woman behind the counter.

"Sorry. Payphone outside," she barks at her.

"Hey!" I shout, as all the patrons turn to stare at me. "The lady asked to use a phone. Let her."

The lady turns to me. "Who the _hell_ are you?"

"I'm the sheriff," I say as I try to puff up my painful chest.

"_Right_," says the woman sarcastically. "Like Sheriff Lamb would deign to notice this tiny diner's existence."

I can only blush a little because she speaks the truth. I've never heard _or_ seen this place before. Most of its patrons are truckers, not fat, doughnut inhaling officers of the law.

"Where's your badge? And your uniform?"

"They are at home," I try to explain, but this woman is having nothing of it.

"If you aren't eating, _get out_!" she barks at both of us.

When we are back at square one, Veronica snaps at me, "Nice going."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Veronica?" Keith calls out to an empty home. He races through the apartment, but nobody is home. It shouldn't be surprising, Veronica is almost never home now-a-days. But father's freak out anyways.

Keith dials Veronica's cell number and listens to it ring and ring and then go to voice mail. His message betrays his nervousness at her disappearance.

"_Veronica_? Where are you? Call dad, okay? _Love you_. Bye."


	11. Chapter 11

**Note**: Hi...Sorry my update is so short. December is such a busy month for me, so hopefully I'll be able to update again very soon. I love all your reviews, keep 'em coming! Thanks again.**  
**

**Chapter Eleven**

It took me over three hours to get anyone's attention. I practically had to take off my shirt in order for this twenty-something to sharply stop in front of me and ask where I'm going.

"Neptune," I answer.

"Name?" she asked, almost seductively.

"Don."

"Okay,_Don_, stuff goes in the trunk."

"Um…I don't think my girlfriend will fit in your trunk…"

"_Girlfriend_?" she asks, hesitantly, like she was re-thinking her idea of inviting me back with her.

I shift over to one side and she gets a clear view of Veronica, who, by then was curled in a fetal position moaning in pain again. I guess those mere moments in the diner were a fluke, because almost right after that she was back to vomiting in the bushes.

She nods; I guess she was feeling sympathy for poor Veronica who continued looking sick to her stomach.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sacks!" Keith Mars shouts to the deputy.

"Yes?"

"I need to report a missing persons report…"

Keith is calm up to that moment and begins to shake and cry.

"I can't find Veronica," he whispers.

"The sheriff has been missing for a couple days too."

Keith wipes his eyes. "You don't think he would bring her into whatever he's doing, do you?"

"From experience Keith, I think it is the other way around," replies Sacks.

"You think so?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_So_Don, what exactly do you do?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a cop."

"You're a cop?" she asks, almost choking on her air.


	12. Chapter 12

**Note**: Sorry it's taking me so long to update. To be honest, I've been a little lazy; with both school work and writing fan fiction. Anyways, here's to the start of a new year and a new work ethic. Cheers! Enjoy!

**Chapter Twelve**

Don looks over at the girl. "Are you okay?"

Before she answers she takes a few minutes to compose herself. "I'm fine. My name is Mandy, by the way."

She takes her eyes off the road for a few seconds to study me. Even though I'm looking straight ahead I can feel her eyes on me. I'm not sure if it's in approval or disapproval.

The rest of the two and a half hour car ride is spent in silence. By the time we reach the suburbs of Neptune I can tell Mandy is getting antsy. Whether it's because I'm back in my durisdiction or she just wants both Veronica _and_ I out of her car is difficult to tell.

Veronica has been sleeping soundly through the whole ride. Even if she were awake I doubt she would object to Mandy ogling me. At the same time, Veronica would find it both hilarious and disgusting. By the time we reach her apartment Mandy looks like she is about to throw us both out on our asses. It's not like either of us are freaks, but I'm sure that being strangers didn't help our case.

"Sooo…what do I get for helping an officer of the law, here in Neptune?"

"Huh?" I respond dumbly.

"I drove you miles out of my way, and I expect some sort of compensation."

"I thought you told me you were going to Neptune," I respond.

"When did I ever say that?" she asks innocently.

"How about I give you my number and we'll discuss this later."

On the dirty napkin she retrieves from between the seats I write: 1-555-343-9786.

I easily lift Veronica from the car and carry her to her apartment. I knock on the door twice. "Keith!? Keith?!"

"Okay, so leave that with me and I'll look into it. Now go home and get some rest Keith," says Sacks.

If I was there I would have said, and for once he gives some solid advice.

I continue to knock on the door of their apartment. Veronica starts to wake up. "You don't happen to have a key, do you?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Note**: Sorry it has been so long since my last update. I've been trying to figure out the direction I want the story to go in. I think I've decided.

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Umm, yeah Sheriff Lamb, the keys are kinda lost in the wreckage type-thing," Veronica answers a little bit slurred from her semi-consciousness.

"Great, just great," I mutter.

I should never have listened to Veronica. I've lost my cell-phone, my gun, and my dignity.

"Don't you have a hidden key somewhere?" I ask her.

"Dog," she answers.

"Dog?" _What the fuck, kind of answer is that?_ Then I see the cement dog and try to lift it.

"_Christ_," I complain, "this dog is heavy." It is then that I notice the small hole in its side big enough for a key. I slide my finger inside to retrieve it, and am able to get us inside.

I lie Veronica down on the couch and go to retrieve a glass of water. All of a sudden a series of rapid fire surround the apartment and I dive on top of Veronica. I fall on top of her as she falls to the floor. I slowly push her towards her bathroom and lock the door. I push the window open and I look down at the fifteen stories we are likely to fall.

"There's fire escape to your right," she whispers.

I get us out just in time as the bad guys bust open the bathroom door and watch us crawl down the fire escape.

"We're screwed," I whisper to myself. "We're totally screwed."

I think we're okay until I hear his voice.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my two _favourite _people in the world: _Veronica Mars_ and _Sheriff Lamb_. Escaping, _together_. How fucking cute!"

He grabs my arm. "I only need you now, pretty boy."

Liam's strong and he shoves me into his car; the one that is revving its engine just waiting for something juicy to happen.

"What about her?" Asked by one of Liam's lackeys, nodding towards Veronica.

"Leave her."


End file.
